


Love delivered to my door

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt by Leapyearbaby29"Kara sleep flies. One night she sleep flies to Lena’s apartment or office (because Lena probably hardly leaves her office) and Lena finds her. Flustered and blushing Kara and smirking and teasing Lena. Lena knows Kara’s Supergirl but Kara doesn’t know Lena knows, yet"





	Love delivered to my door

It was almost midnight when Kara finally arrived back home, she had stopped 3 attacks throughout the course of the day, but the night seemed to be calm today and she was hoping she would be able to sleep through the night without any bad guy or alien interrupting her rest. Today was Friday and she didn’t have to wake up early the next day, at least not to go to CatCo, but hopefully the bad guys would also wake up late. She superspeeded to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower and changed into her pajamas, she went back to her kitchen, drank a glass of water and walked to her room, collapsing on her bed and falling asleep almost instantly. 

Lena opened the door and entered her house at 2 am, she was going to come back earlier today like Kara, Sam, Alex, well, everyone was telling her too, it was Friday and she should go home and rest because Monday morning all the craziness would start all over again, just like every week, and she tried to finish everything early, but she just misjudged how many papers she would have to sign and how long each meeting would take. Anyway, she was finally home now and she was going to try and rest during the weekend. She took a quick shower and changed before walking to her room, she picked up a book that was on the nightstand and sat on her bed with her back against the headboard and tried to concentrate on her book. 

Half an hour later she heard a noise coming from the balcony, she lived on the 15th floor of the building so she thought it was a bird and tried to get back to reading but a few seconds later she heard it again and decided to go check on it, she putted her robe on and walked to the living room, she looked outside the glass door and saw someone laying outside “What the hell?” she whispered to herself and walked slowly to the door and opened it “how the hell did you get here?” she looked down and knelt besides the figure that was curled up “Kara?” she touched her arms and tried to wake her up “hey, Kara, come on, it’s cold out here” Lena shacked Kara’s shoulder and the girl slowly started to move, blinking a few times before her eyes finally focused, once everything was clear around her she jumped up almost knocking Lena back on her way. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t, I was…” she wasn’t sure of what to say, how would she explain to Lena what she was doing here and most importantly, how she got here in the first place, to be honest, Kara wasn’t sure what she was doing here, But now was not the time to think about it, she looked down at Lena who was still sitting on the floor looking up at her with a smirk on “hum, I gotta go, I’m sorry, I don’t…” she turned around with the intention to leave. 

“Kara?” Lena called while getting up. 

“What?” Kara asked a little out of breath. 

“Where are you going?”

“Back home I, I was just…”

“You’re going to jump out of the balcony?”

“What? No, I was going, I was just” Kara couldn’t form a proper sentence, she was so nervous and had no idea of what to do or what to say. 

“How about we go inside?, it’s cold out here, come on, just for a bit”

“Ok” they got in and Lena closed the door and walked with Kara to the couch. 

“Care to tell me what you were doing sleeping on my balcony?” Lena still had a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised. 

“Sleeping?” Kara tried to joke, she had a nervous smile on and was trying to avoid Lena’s eyes. 

“Alright, want to tell me how you got there?” Lena asked calmly, sensing Kara’s nervousness.

“Not really” she started to fidget with her fingers. 

“You know you can trust me, right?”

“Yes, I know and I do trust you”

“Then please tell me, what where you doing out there?” 

“I’m so sorry” her eyes welled up with tears and she pouted looking up at Lena. 

“No, no, don’t cry, look, it’s ok, I understand you didn’t trust me enough to tell me yet, I really do and I’m not mad, I’m aware of everything my family did and…”

“You knew?” Kara interrupt her, sniffing and trying to clean up the tear track on her cheek. 

“Of course I knew, you're not exactly the most subtle person, besides, glasses and a ponytail are not an actual disguise” she smiled at Kara. 

“I want you to know that I didn’t tell you, not because I didn’t trust you, because I do, I didn’t told you because I didn’t know how, I was scared you would be upset or angry at me, and I didn’t want to lose you”

“You’re not going to lose me, I promise, now, I see that you are avoiding answering my question, what were you doing sleeping outside?” she raised one eyebrow again. 

“I don’t know” she looked back at Lena and saw her smirking at her, she started blushing and looked down “I really don’t know, I was exhausted and I fell asleep as soon as I fell on my bed, next thing I know you’re waking me up”

“That’s weird, have this ever happened before?”

“I mean, I sometimes float during my sleep, it usually happens when I’m very tired and finally have time to rest, but fly has only happened once, 2 years after I came to earth, it was going to be my first night alone, Alex was invited to a party at her friends house and was going to sleep there and I was a bit nervous because I had never slept on my own since arriving at earth, sometimes I had nightmares and Alex was always the one that woke me up and calm me down because Eliza always worked late, but this day Eliza promised me everything was going to be ok and that she would be home with me until Alex came back the next day, so I went to bed like I always did and fell asleep pretty quickly, at some point I heard a noise and woke up scared, I fell onto a backyard, I looked around and saw it was Alex’s friend’s house, I followed her heartbeat there, I was so used to fall asleep listening to her heartbeat because she slept in a bed right besides mine that the day she wasn’t there I guess my body or something tried to find her, I quickly flew back home but decide not to sleep until she came back afraid I would just go there again and risk get caught”

“Wow, ok, that kind of make sense, but, why would you sleep fly here?” she raised her eyebrow again but this time wasn’t in a teasing mode, it was pure curiosity. 

“Well” Kara started to blush again “because you’re always in danger, I got used to constantly check on your heartbeat to make sure you are ok, I guess I just followed it today”

“You listen to my heartbeat everyday?”

“Yes, but, not in a creepy way, I was just trying to check if you were ok, I can stop if you want me to, I’m sorry”

“No, don’t get me wrong, I’m not upset, I’m just, I don’t know, shocked I guess, Supergirl checks on my heartbeat to make sure nobody succeeded in trying to kill me”

“Oh no, please, don’t talk like that”

“Sorry, sometimes I forget you’re not used to the Luthor’s dark humor” she laughed and looked back at Kara “are you ok?”

“Yes, thank you, I should probably go home, you must be exhausted”

“It’s fine, I like having you here”

“Hum, thank you, I like being here with you too” she tried to fix her glasses before remembering she wasn’t wearing them. 

“Then stay, I was going to ask you if you wanted to have a movie night or something, I wasn’t in the mood to be alone today, but when I went to CatCo you had already left, so I went back to L-Corp to finish all my paperwork and came home” 

“I’m sorry, I had to leave early for a Supergirl emergency, I was going to go back but I went on patrol and lost track of time”

“I feel like you shouldn’t be telling me that, telling your boss that you’re leaving earlier and not coming back is not advised” she heard Kara laughing and laughed a little.

“You’re right, I will remember that the next time” they both laughed and looked down at their hands, not really knowing what to do next. 

“Do you want to watch something?” Lena asked after a few minutes. 

“If you want to”

“I’m asking if you want to”

“We are not going anywhere with this, what were you doing before I, hum, arrived” she heard Lena giggling softly. 

“I was reading”

“Would you like to go back to reading?”

“Not really”

“Then ok, let’s watch the TV”

“Great ,what do you want to watch?”

“Whatever you like is ok with me”

“God Kara, just pick something” she started laughing and laid her head on Kara’s shoulder for a second. 

“Ok, ok, let’s watch a movie, anything with puppies”

“I Don’t Know any movies with puppies”

“WHAT? But how? Not even Disney movies? 101 Dalmatians?” Kara asked, her eyes wide in shock, she saw Lena shaking her head. 

“No, we weren’t allowed to watch TV, not even Lex, and now I don’t exactly have time to watch movies”

“Then we are totally watching 101 Dalmatians, it’s amazing, you will love it” Kara replied smiling and picking up the remote. 

“Isn’t it for kids?” Lena asked looking at her.

“Of course not, it’s for everyone” Kara answer and finally got the movie on. 

By the end of the movie Lena had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Wasn’t it a kid movie?” now it was Kara’s turn to tease Lena. 

“Shut up” Lena hit Kara with a pillow and smiled looking down trying to dry her tears “I’m just tired”

“Right, whatever you say” Kara said getting up “is it ok if I grab some juice?”

“Sure, go on, you know where the cups are, I’m going to throw some water on my face, I will be right back” she said and walked away. 

When she came back Kara was sitting on the couch staring at her cup of juice.

“Is everything ok?” she saw Kara jump and had to hold back a laugh. 

“Yeah, yes, I’m fine, just got a bit distracted, sorry” she looked up at Lena with apologetic eyes. 

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing” Kara said looking back down at her cup. 

“You sure?” Lena asked and bent forward to search for Kara’s eyes. 

“I, I’m, you know about Alex and Sam?” Kara asked still trying to avoid Lena’s gaze. 

“What about them?”

“You know how after they started working together, well, we started to work together, but they started to spend more time together because of it, and after a while they realized they liked each other?”

“where are you trying to go with this?” Lena turned around to sit facing Kara. 

“Do you think spending time with someone helps you realize that you like them?”

“Kara, what are you trying to say? I don’t understand what…”

“I think I like you” Kara blurred out and closed her eyes “like, really like you”

“Oh” she sat up straight again, looking around as if she was checking if she was still home, making sure she wasn’t actually dreaming “and you've just realized this?”

“I actually realized it right after Alex told me she liked Sam, I started paying more attention to what I felt when I was around you and everything became clear, but I didn’t want to say anything before telling you about the Supergirl thing, because if I had any chance, I didn’t want to start anything while lying to you”

“Oh, wow, ok, I’m, I don’t know what to say”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, at least not like this, I should leave, I’m sorry” Kara got up and started to walk away before Lena held her arm and got up, she stood in front of Kara and stayed looking at her for a few seconds “Lena…” Kara started but was interrupted by Lena grabbing the back of her head softly and kissing her, she started slowly, making sure Kara was ok with it, when she got her confirmation she picked up her pace, she used her other hand to embrace Kara, she broke the kiss when she felt Kara’s tears on her cheek.

“Hey, was it not ok?” she looked at Kara with worry in her eyes. 

“No, no, no, it was more than ok, I was just so nervous and you, oh Rao, I love you” Kara locked her eyes on Lena’s “you don’t have to say it back, take your time, I just needed to say it, I felt like I was going to explode if I didn’t”

“I don’t want to wait, I love you, I love you so much, it’s something I never thought I was capable of feeling or that I was deserving of, thank you for telling me and thank you for always being there for me”

“Of course you’re deserving of love, you deserve all the good this world has to offer, and I hope I can make you understand and believe that, I will make this my personal mission” she smiled down at Lena and hugged her “do you want me to stay?”

“Do you want to stay?” Lena asked from Kara’s shoulder. 

“UGH…”

“I’m kidding, I want you to stay, please, stay”

“Alright, let’s go to bed then, you can sleep in but I will probably have bad guys to catch” she laughed when she heard Lena giggling and picked her up, Lena made a little surprise noise and held onto to Kara’s back “in which side of the bed do you sleep on?” Kara stopped by the bed. 

“I usually sleep in the middle, but since you’re here you should take the left side, it’s closer to the window, so if you need to get out early it will be easier” Kara sat Lena in the right side and walked to the other side, laying down and getting comfortable “hey, so, you know how you always listen to my heartbeat before going to sleep?”

“Um-hum” Kara answer, her eyes already closed. 

“Is it ok if I lay on your chest to hear yours?” Lena asked and stared blushing immediately “it’s ok if you’re not comfortable with it, I will…”

“Lena, it’s ok, come here” she opened her arms and let Lena get comfortable on top of her before securing her arms around her “all good?”

“Yes, thank you”

“Just wake me up if you need anything” she felt Lena nod and relax “goodnight” she whispered and kissed Lena’s head. 

“Night” Lena answered half asleep.

Kara waited a few minutes to make sure Lena was fully asleep and well before relaxing and letting sleep take her, this time staying on the bed all night and dreaming about her and Lena’s future together, something she has been daydreaming about for months and was now finally becoming true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
